happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheCoolWikiDude/My Custom Episode 6
I always wanted to do an episode about camping. Here we go with: Camping Trip Over Me Starring: Flaky, Giggles, Petunia, Cuddles and Toothy With Special Guest Star: Truffles Featuring: Lumpy, Disco Bear, Lammy and Mr.Pickles, and Sniffles With Appearances by: Russell, Mime and Generic Tree Friends SPOILER ALERT: The Starring Characters will survive as well as my guest star and Lammy and Mr. Pickles. I promise. Flaky is so nervous and scared about a camping trip she is going on with Giggles, Petunia, Cuddles, and Toothy. She thinks the woods will freak out and thinking about it is enough to make her throw up. Cuddles tells Flaky to pack up her things and head into the R.V. he and Toothy had bought. Petunia and Giggles are watching a nature show on the TV. Flaky calms down at the sight and laughs nervously as she settles down with the others.Toothy secures everything as Cuddles starts the R.V. and off they go to the campgrounds. Truffles greets the group when they arrive at the R.V. campgrounds and they go to their assigned site which is site 7. As soon as Cuddles parks the R.V., everyone gets out except for Flaky who is in a fetal position due to the sight of the area. Cuddles grabs her and they go for a nature walk, Flaky tries to run away but Cuddles put a metal collar on her neck attached to a chain to keep her from fleeing. They go past Lumpy who is peeing in a pond in front of him. This causes Flaky to throw up in disgust. Lumpy walks over but slips on Flaky's puke and dies with his head cracked open like an egg. Flaky laughs nervously and they continue with their walk. Later they meet with Lammy who is fishing with Mr. Pickles. The pickle has killed an innocent fish for Lammy. Flaky groans at what happened and frowns like Handy. Later back at the R.V. Sniffles has help the group set up a campfire. They all roast mallows. Flaky hears a noise from the woods. She grabs a flashlight and heads out to the zone. The noise came from a Generic Tree Friends who is in a group of animal callers. This scares Flaky so much she pees herself and runs back to the r.v. She goes to sleep but has a nightmare about fierce animals. She wakes up screaming she goes to the tv area to watch some sports to calm her down. The next morning, the group has breakfast. Petunia falls into the dirt ground and panics as her OCD kicks in. She hops in the shower. Russell comes over to offer a swim in the lake. The others agree but Flaky freaks out and decides to stay back at the R.V. with Toothy and Petunia. The group with Sniffles and Mime go for a swim in the lake. The Generic Tree Friends group of animal callers strike again. Russell is killed by a snapping turtle. Mime seems to be ignoring it and Mime laughs. Meanwhile back at the R.V., Flaky sees a baby reindeer calf injured. She cares for the baby reindeer and sends the calf back to the parents. Toothy and Petunia are delighted. Back at the lake, Disco Bear notices the rampage the Generic Tree Friends are causing and leads Cuddles, Mime, Giggles and Sniffles to safety. More snapping turtles emerge and attack the Generic Tree Friends that are calling them. Disco Bear leads them back to the campgrounds where the group sees Flaky tending to a injured reindeer. A few days later, they head home. Flaky is hailed a hero for her work with injured animals. She walks back home ending the episode. Moral: "Only you can prevent wildfires!" A message from Smokey The Bear Deaths: Lumpy slips on Flaky's vomit and cracks his head open like an egg. Russell gets killed by a snapping turtle. A group of Generic Tree Friends die when a bunch of snapping turtles attack them. Injuries: Flaky vomits a few times. No Comments please. Category:Blog posts